Campo do Abismo
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Agora mais do que nunca Draco estava sozinho, mas pela primeira vez ele sentiu que fazia parte de alguma coisa, um plano maior. Ele não colocaria tudo a perder por ninguém. Draco e Harry treinando para serem Aurores presos um ao outro. Uma floresta de Dragões. Um lobisomem tentador. Quer conferir?
1. Prólogo

**Rating:** T  
**Par:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (Aka Pinhão)

**Disclaimer: **Eu não sou a J. K. Não criei Harry Potter e nenhum dos outros personagens nos livros de Rowling. Não estou ganhando dinheiro com esse trabalho; estou fazendo pela minha pura adoração por escrever e pela minha completa obsessão com o par Harry/Draco.

* * *

**Concorrendo: **VI Challenge Harry e Draco  
**Tema: **Contos de Fadas  
**Conto:** Chapeuzinho Vermelho  
**Item: **Chapeuzinho Vermelho se perde na floresta e pede ajuda a um lobo para encontrar a casa da vovó  
**Elemento: **Capa Vermelha

* * *

**:: Campo do Abismo ::  
**by Meel Jacques_  
_

* * *

Prólogo

Atrás das tapeçarias da Mansão Malfoy sua mãe soluçava. A guerra havia acabado, mas os estragos já estavam feitos e apenas rastros de dor haviam sobrado. O ar estava úmido e denso. A luta entre Potter e o Senhor das Trevas havia se tornado finalmente uma lenda. Da janela quebrada Draco presenciava cenas no mínimo repulsivas de pessoas se abraçando, beijando seus companheiros e suspirando de alegria. Era como se uma página houvesse sido virada e apenas momentos de alegrias pudessem surgir a partir de agora.

Isso tudo só passava de bobagem de pessoas alienadas.

A verdadeira guerra só havia começado com ferimentos não mais superficiais, mas íntimos.

Assim que Draco desviou os olhos da janela, Narcissa saiu de trás da tapeçaria e silenciosamente cruzou o recinto até a mesa de Lucius, abrindo gavetas e remexendo a papelada. Entre diversos papeis, um pequeno frasco de líquido transparente estava presente. Tirando sua tampa, chamou pelo filho.

"Beba isso, por favor, e todas as nossas desgraças desaparecerão.", Narcissa implorou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"O que é isso?"

Narcissa sorriu de maneira tortuosa, e não respondeu. A atmosfera tendia a pior e a chuva que se iniciara estava começando a entrar pela janela. Entendendo que lhe era doloroso sequer pensar na guerra, Draco tomou o frasco delicadamente de suas mãos.

"O que vai aconteceu a papai?"

Os olhos de Narcissa estavam opacos e sem vida, a pele maltratada e com a postura torta, mas sua voz ainda era calma. A resposta foi vaga.

"Quem sabe."

Sentindo-se sujo, há horas sem tomar banho, Draco aparentou ligeira irritação. Estava preocupado com seu pai, mas a única coisa que lhe faziam quando perguntava por ele era deixá-lo cada vez mais no escuro. Quando os olhos opacos o fitaram, questionando seus pensamentos o loiro, sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes, decidiu confiar sua vida à pessoa que dedicou toda a sua existência a ele; bebeu tudo em um gole só e o gosto era mortificador. Não demorou muito para que ele sentisse os seus efeitos, porque seu braço começou a queimar e rapidamente a dor se espalhou por todo seu corpo. Draco não teve tempo de cair no chão antes de começar a gritar desesperadamente. Alguém tocava seu rosto e apoiava sua cabeça. Alguns segundos depois ele pôde abrir os olhos, deparando-se com par de olhos prateados como os seus olhando-o como que para um fantasma.

"Foi para o seu próprio bem, querido.", Narcissa explicou, tocando levemente em seu braço. Percebendo pela primeira vez o que estava acontecendo, o loiro levantou a manga da camisa e não encontrou nada.

Nada.

A marca havia sumido.

"C-como...?" Narcissa deu um meio sorriso antes de beijar sua testa.

"Eu estive guardando há décadas. É segredo de família. E é por isso que você nunca viu nenhuma marca em mim." A matriarca da família franziu a testa, dando um aspecto estranho ao seu rosto de porcelana. "Não conte a ninguém, por favor. Quero que aproveite essa oportunidade para provar sua inocência."

Narcissa Malfoy ajudou Draco a se equilibrar, prometendo trazer seu pai de volta da prisão. Pela primeira vez Draco percebeu o quanto sua mãe era uma pessoa forte e acreditou em suas palavras. O manto negro que envolvia a pele alva da matriarca sacudiu asperamente levantando poeira. Envergonhado por nunca ter percebido quão incrível era sua mãe, Draco olhou para os próprios pés. "O que eu devo fazer na sua ausência?"

Ela colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Draco e o virou para si.

"Limpe nosso nome e continue nos trazendo orgulho." Narcissa lhe mandou um sorriso sincero enquanto massageava seu ombro. Acenando e perturbado demais para falar algo, Draco viu a figura pálida e maltratada soltar seu ombro e sumir de vista.

A mansão parecia muito grande e vazia. A escuridão da noite começou a engolir os móveis e apenas velas brilhavam em cada vértice do escritório. Agora mais do que nunca Draco estava sozinho, mas pela primeira vez ele sentiu que fazia parte de alguma coisa, um plano maior.

Ele não colocaria tudo a perder por ninguém.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero agradar. Podem me pressionar, até porque estou sempre precisando de um bom puxão de orelha.

Agradeço imensamente a **MissFeltbeats **(Aka Julia Hebbel) por betar. ***-***

**No próximo capítulo:**

_Havia tido uma grande surpresa quando fora pela primeira vez ao campo e constatado que Draco Malfoy havia realmente seguido a carreira de Auror e que para piorar estavam presos como parceiros em pelo menos três aulas. Um lado seu teimava em acreditar que isso não havia sido coincidência, que só poderia ser algum plano; mas por quê? Entretanto, uma parte sua enxergava isso como uma possibilidade, como se o destino quisesse que eles fizessem as pazes._

_**To be continue...**  
_


	2. Capítulo Primeiro: Presos ao Destino

**Prophecy  
**Remy Zero

_Consider this a sign:__  
This is a train in the night__  
And now it's time for you to go__  
You know you had a healthy life boy.__  
You walk this world like you're a ghost.__  
Your hands are coming though the needles__  
Sick of your tragic and the evils__  
I am the keeper of the songs of everyone._

* * *

Capítulo Primeiro: Presos ao Destino

Na primeira vez que você avista Hogwarts com seu teto em forma de abóboda, com sombras escuras refletidas pelas velas, com tapetes, velas e armaduras por todos os lados, não imagina que exista algum lugar no mundo inteiro comparável e de certa forma mais assustador. E se os corredores de Hogwarts eram interessantes, com suas lacunas de pedras, portas misteriosas e escadas que mudam de lugar, nada se comparava ao Campo do Abismo. Seu nome realmente refletia as cores assustadoras e o frio repentino que tomou conta de todos os alunos da Escola de Aurores de Londres, que pouco a pouco se enrolaram ainda mais em seus casacos de pele. Ainda não estavam no inverno e as folhas das arvores pareciam ter preguiça de cair. Sem nenhuma surpresa os alunos olharam em direção ao estrondo que ressoou quando Harry Potter novamente acordara atrasado para mais uma aula. Com os cabelos bagunçados e espirrando frequentemente o moreno pareceu não notar o suspense e medo que estavam pairando. Sem nenhum constrangimento seu melhor amigo Ron Weasley deu umas tapinhas em suas costas, o convidando para se juntar aos rapazes.

"Você está horrível, cara."

"Obrigado.", Harry respondeu secamente. "Espero que Hosters ainda não tenha chegado. Já é a segunda vez essa semana."

Weasley deu uma risadinha pelo nariz acompanhando o andar preguiçoso do amigo e recebendo olhares de invejas dos outros estudantes. O grupo se dispersou rapidamente para seus lugares aliviados pelo professor estar atrasado. Cada estudante tinha um lugar marcado e para a infelicidade do moreno nada era mais clichê do que ser obrigado a ser parceiro de Draco Malfoy.

"Atrasado novamente, Potter. Porque não estou surpreso?", Draco comentou sarcasticamente.

Havia tido uma grande surpresa quando havia ido pela primeira vez ao campo e constatado que Draco Malfoy havia realmente seguido a carreira de Auror e que para piorar estavam presos como parceiros em pelo menos três aulas. Um lado seu teimava a acreditar que isso não havia sido coincidência, que só poderia ser algum plano; mas por quê? Entretanto, uma parte sua enxergava isso como uma possibilidade, como se o destino quisesse que eles fizessem as pazes.

Apesar dos anos terem passado e Voldemort não ser mais apenas uma lembrança ruim Draco e Harry pareciam que não haviam sido feitos para se darem bem. Não importava quantas vezes Harry houvesse tentado ter uma conversa civilizada com o loiro, porque este apenas o fuzilava e continuava lhe ignorando.

"Bom dia pra você também."

"Silêncio.", o professor chamou a atenção dos alunos. "A partir desse semestre espero que todos comecem a ter mais intimidade com seus parceiros, porque não irei mais tolerar briguinhas entre casais.", Hosters olhou diretamente para Harry e Draco antes de fuzilar Pansy Parkinson que discutia com Ron Weasley.

"Senhoria Parkinson, poderia fazer silêncio, ou será que eu serei obrigado a lhe dar uma suspensão?", ele reclamou. Pansy trincou o maxilar, mas não chegou a dar uma resposta ao professor. "Pois bem, acredito que vocês já estejam em um estado avançado o suficiente para criarem confiança.", o homem mais velho começou a explicar segurando algumas algemas. "Durante uma semana vocês ficarão presos aos seus parceiros e serão abandonados no meio da Floresta dos Dragões após serem vendado. Pensem nisso como um teste de sobrevivência."

O medo estava transparente na face de cada estudante, então um burburinho alto se fez, com gritos de protestos e descontentamento. Algo acido subiu à garganta de Harry que como reflexo olhou diretamente para o loiro sentado ao seu lado.

"Isso tudo é uma palhaçada.", o loiro se pronunciou após alguns minutos de pensamentos. Draco havia se esforçado muito para conseguir uma boa reputação no mundo bruxo para que tudo fosse destruído pelo babaca do Potter. Ele não poderia ter alguém tão impulsivo trabalhando junto dele. Na sala de aula era tolerável, mas na vida real ele só queria distancia do precioso garoto de Dumbledore. Ele olhou de relance para Pansy, mas ela parecia petrificada demais para falar qualquer coisa. Ele bufou. "Não posso ficar preso a _Potter_." A maneira como seu nome soou fez com que Harry sentisse raiva.

_Como se ele fosse o problema de tudo isso._

"Eu também não estou muito feliz de ficar preso a _você na Floresta dos Dragões_.", Harry afirmou tentando chamar sua atenção. Draco o olhou dando pouca importância às suas palavras.

Alguém saiu correndo pela porta.

"Tudo isso por causa de alguns Dragões.", o professor zombou cinicamente.

Na verdade não era a possibilidade de se encontrar com algum dragão, mas estar no habitat deles. Essas criaturas não eram conhecidas pelo seu bom temperamento ou amabilidade. Se simplesmente por eles serem Dragões eles já eram perigosos, quando estavam em seu habitat natural eles eram ferozes, mortais.

Pansy Parkinson parecia ter saído de seu topor e olhava apavorada, olhando várias vezes para Malfoy. Harry também não esperava sua presença lá, mas depois de ter se encontrado com Malfoy, estudando para ser Auror, até mesmo estudar em uma mesma sala que duendes pareceria normal.

"Nunca pensei ver tanto medo em alguém que derrotou Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado."

Talvez em seus olhos tivesse transparecido um pouco da raiva que se apalaçou em sua alma, porque todos pareciam ter ficado em silêncio o olhando com medo. Como se ele fosse o vilão! Ele só queria um pouco de paz, só queria ser visto como um garoto normal com medos normais. Ele não se importaria de gritar agora mesmo que ele estava morrendo de medo sim, mas seu orgulho não deixaria, até mesmo porque Ron o olhava de longe como se esperando alguma atitude corajosa e altruísta. Não era como se ele fosse imortal e ele temia a morte.

"Bem, como não temos mais nenhuma objeção acho que está na hora de vocês começarem a trabalhar."

O professor jogou uma algema para cada dupla. Harry interiormente se perguntou com ele poderia ser tão imprudente. Malfoy fitava a algema como se ela fosse lhe queimar ou alguma coisa assim. Era repulsivo saber que alguém temia tanto assim ficar preso a ele, mesmo que esse alguém fosse Malfoy. Harry não tinha intenção nenhuma de voltar atrás de suas escolhas, afinal ele não havia sido classificado para a Grifinória por acaso. Mesmo com as mãos tremendo e sentindo como se uma corrente elétrica passasse diretamente por seu corpo toda vez que seus braços se tocavam Harry fechou cada uma das bandas da algema no pulso dele e de Draco.

O que ele tinha que fazer estava feito.

* * *

Durante a aula de Hosters Draco tentava escrever com a mão esquerda, mas fracassava miseravelmente. Harry ficava bufando toda vez que derrubava alguma coisa no chão. Parece que o menino de ouro não tinha uma boa coordenação motora quando estava usando apenas uma mão.

Potter era um bastardo idiota.

Ele não precisava por as malditas algemas naquele instante. Ainda teriam até o final das aulas para resolver isso, mas como sempre ele preferiu ignorar o cérebro e agir por instinto e isso estava deixando o loiro furioso. Não poderiam se separar mais e a cada segundo que passava era uma tortura.

"Você está sendo dramático.", o moreno resmungou tentando levá-lo para a direção oposta a sua sala. Draco tinha um sério pressentimento que sua enxaqueca estaria voltando logo. Como ele cumpriria a promessa que havia feito a sua mãe se por tão pouco se desviava de seus objetivos. Draco olhou atentamente para o moreno persistente não acreditando em sua ousadia.

"Você nos colocou nesse problema. Agora venha comigo para a outra sala, Potter!" O moreno era bem mais forte que ele, arrastando-o para a direita. Sem saber o que fazer Draco começou a bater no moreno. "Seu imbecil, o que pensa que está fazendo?" Uma multidão de estudantes corria pelo corredor empurrando-os constantemente. Draco colocou as mãos no cabelo tentando alinhá-lo.

"Vamos entrar em um acordo, Malfoy. Isso não pode continuar assim. Estou tentando ser amigável com você, então aceite, tudo bem?" Harry quase poderia ver as bochechas de Draco recebendo uma coloração rosada. "Você não vai ficar com raiva de mim agora, não é?"

"Você acha que está sendo amigável? Você só está pensando em si mesmo! Você pode não ter notado ainda, mas eu não quero ser seu amigo. Ser rejeitado faz parte da vida, mas ninguém anda por aí chorando por causa disso. Somos inimigos e é assim que devemos permanecer."

A partir daquele momento nenhum dos dois teve coragem de encarar o outro. Permitindo que o loiro pudesse participar de suas aulas, Harry se deu por vencido. Não adiantava discutir, o loiro era irredutível quando o assunto era ele. Harry não se importava em ser rejeitado mil vezes, se fosse necessário ele perseguiria o loiro. Por muito tempo o moreno havia ido contra os ideais de muitas pessoas, odiado por alguns e esquecido por outros. Entretanto, como aceitar que Malfoy não queria nem mesmo estar no mesmo recinto com ele sem repudiar sua presença? Ele não se lembrava de ter feito nada tão horrível para receber tal tratamento.

Suspirando aliviado Harry percebeu que a segunda aula que eles teriam juntos havia chegado. A professora Biancine era um jovem alta, bonita e de língua afiada. Muitos alunos chegavam a se apaixonar por ela; Harry dava graças a Merlin por não ser um deles. Ela era assustadora.

Aquela era a aula em campo aberto. Os fundos do colégio abrigavam uma espécie de celeiro e um espaço aberto para os animais andarem. De alguma forma ela lhe lembrava Hagrid, já que era muito apaixonada pelos animais e a vida ao ar livre. Ela não parecia realmente surpresa ao ver vários estudantes presos juntos, na verdade ela olhava de maneira divertida.

"Parece que Hosters se adiantou esse ano.", a mulher morena e alta jogou seus cabelos trançados para trás. "Sinceramente, eu gostava quando ele fazia isso no Halloween. Sempre dava para matar os alunos de susto." Seu sorriso era sádico. "Bem, a lua nova se aproxima. Dá tempo de fazer algumas poções." A morena pisco para seus estudantes. Harry revirou os olhos com a cara de idiota que Ron fazia em direção a ela. Sentiu-se ser puxado pelo loiro. "Hoje nós vamos brincar de arco e flecha. Acho bom todos se esforçarem. Não quero desculpa alguma para erros idiotas."

Todos assentiram silenciosos.

Harry queria saber como eles iriam fazer isso atados a outra pessoa. Malfoy equilibrou o arco com a mão esquerda puxando seu braço esquerdo junto para colocar as flechas.

"Não fique parado, Potter. Temos muito a fazer.", Malfoy disse ríspido. Tentando se equilibrar sem um dos braços a sua disposição Harry se virou na direção do loiro o olhando atentamente. Isso pareceu incomodá-lo.

"Pare de fazer cara de idiota. S_e você pude, é claro._" Seus olhos gélidos estavam semicerrados e o sorriso zombeteiro era constante em seus lábios. Harry fechou a cara, mas não teve tempo de responder devidamente.

"Crianças, quero que mirem em todas as maças das árvores do campo." As pessoas começaram a resmungar. "E calados!" Isso daria muito trabalho. Eles teriam que terminar antes da aula acabar ou ficariam de castigo limpando o estaleiro pela segunda vez naquela semana.

Malfoy tinha uma classe imponente ao segurar o arco e uma postura capaz de causar inveja, mas definitivamente não parecia bom em mira. Ignorando a terceira flecha que atingia a copa das árvores. O loiro estava praguejando baixo. Harry mirou e mesmo desequilibrado conseguiu atingir uma maça.

"Estão vendo pequenos patinhos, o Senhor Potter conseguiu acertar uma."

Draco o olhou com raiva. "Isso é ridículo. Pra que precisamos aprender isso se temos varinhas? Não há nenhuma magia nesses métodos. Nenhum de nós andará de arco e flecha pelas ruas, mesmo sendo Aurores."

"Você ficaria surpreso com as situações em que precisamos ter habilidades." A morena estalou a língua. "Por exemplo, e se você perder sua varinha como irá fazer para se defender?"

"Mas... arco e flecha?", Draco perguntou demonstrando mais emoção do que deveria.

"Precisamente." A morena sorriu. "Temos um dispositivo mágico que será implantado em suas vestes, pois se você perderem suas varinhas um arco e dez flechas irão surgir."

"Então existe magia no meio."

Harry suspirou quando viu a professora rindo.

"Não somo selvagens, Senhor Malfoy."

Draco tombou a cabeça ligeiramente se sentindo derrotado. Harry se compadeceu de sua situação. Ele queria realmente ajudá-lo e usando toda a sua petulância e coragem grifinoria resolveu ajudá-lo ele querendo ou não.

"Você tem que segurar assim, Malfoy." O loiro o encarou com os olhos brilhando de raiva. Ele estava se sentindo humilhado. Recebendo ajuda de Harry Potter, era só o que lhe faltava.

"Se meta na sua vida."

Draco se posicionou de uma forma totalmente oposta ao que o moreno havia mostrado, fechando um dos olhos e sentindo as mãos tremerem. Não poderia errar novamente ou iria passar de idiota na frente de uma multidão. Sentiu o sangue correr rapidamente por de baixo da pele e a tensão se formar entre ele e Potter. O moreno suspirou preferindo ignorá-lo também, já que esse era o objetivo do loiro.

Após acertar em todas as suas tentativas e ver o loiro fracassar de modo miserável Harry resolveu deixar o orgulho de lado. Sem vergonha do que estava fazendo Harry enlaçou a cintura do loiro e apertou suas mãos na flecha que estava entre suas mãos e o arco, mirando com maestria, sussurrando perto do loiro que havia arregalado os olhos e começara a gritar.

"O PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? AFASTE SUAS MÃOS DE MIM!"

"Cala a boca, Malfoy. Olha para a droga do arco e para de gritar como uma menina."

O loiro corou fortemente tentando se desvencilhar de suas mãos.

"Fique quieto ou vamos machucar alguém! O arco é perigoso!"

"Se você não fosse um ogro isso não estaria acontecendo!" Draco sacudiu seu corpo.

"Já começamos com os xingamentos?" Harry estava ficando realmente cansado de tantas discussões. "Seja razoável. Eu te ensino, você aprende, mostra para todo mundo que é bom no arco e flecha e todos saem felizes." Os olhos de Draco faiscaram.

"Você está se achando muito inteligente só porque consegue atingir uma ou duas maças."

"Eu acertei todas... " Malfoy não o deixou terminar.

"Vamos acabar logo com isso!"

Abaixando a cabeça e sentindo que as vergonhas não iriam acabar ali, Draco crispou os lábios e aceitou, mas apenas para provar que poderia acertar qualquer maldita maça.

"Tudo bem." Harry suspirou aliviado. "Segure bem na ponta da flecha assim e a puxe em linha reta para trás. Consegue acompanhar?" Draco acenou confirmando. Mesmo não gostando nada daquela situação e nem de suas mãos que ainda apertavam sua cintura Draco teve que dar o braço a torce, Potter sabia do que falava.

"Estou começando a entender.", Draco comentou como que num suspiro.

"Agora solte." Ambos soltaram e sentindo uma pequena brisa bater em seu rosto percebeu que havia acertado a maça bem no meio. Feliz e sem poder conter sua empolgação rapidamente pegou mais um flecha, se posicionou exatamente como Potter havia dito e acertou mais uma um pouco mais acima.

Harry deu um sorriso de lado vendo os olhos do loiro brilharem. Percebendo que estava sendo observado Draco fingiu raiva, retirando uma varinha da manga.

"É mais fácil enfeitiçando."

Com a mãe esquerda sacudiu a varinha sussurrando um feitiço que abriu um buraco no meio da maça que estava mais ao alto.

"_Scopum in Conspectu._"

Harry só queria poder socá-lo.

* * *

A última aula, assim como a primeira, seria com o Senhor Hosters e isso estava começando a fazer seu estômago embrulhar. A cara amargurada do loiro só mostrava que ele estava sentindo o mesmo desconforto. O professor havia combinado se encontrar com todos os alunos em frente à Floresta dos Dragões, cada dupla com uma só mochila. Seria interessante dividir algo com Malfoy pela primeira vez.

Harry quis pegar suas coisas primeiro. Chegando ao quarto Draco ficou surpreso ao perceber como o lugar era sujo; eram roupas jogadas pelo chão, lençóis revirados e malas abertas. Torceu o nariz para a cama que Harry indicava que ele deveria sentar.

"Não, obrigado."

Harry sentou e o loiro ficou em pé fingindo que não sentia a dor de ter seu braço direito puxado constantemente pelo moreno que vasculhava suas malas. Potter não percebeu sua dor, o que só provava que ele muito bom em esconder sentimentos ou o moreno era um insensível. A segunda possibilidade era provável e a primeira era fato. Talvez fossem as duas coisas. As únicas coisas que Harry pegou foram sua varinha, roupas limpas e um pergaminho velho.

"Nenhum suprimento ou utensílio perigoso? Você realmente não tem nenhuma arma trouxa ou artefato mágico?"

"Não. Como eu iria adivinhar que precisaríamos passar uma semana na floresta?"

Draco estava no mínimo frustrado.

"Tenho certeza que você deve ter algo." Draco perfurou sua pele com um olhar maligno. "Você sempre aparecia em lugares estranhos."

O loiro percebeu que Harry estava tenso. É claro que o moreno estava escondendo alguma coisa. Draco apenas teria que descobrir o quê.

"Claro que não, você está louco? Isso é apenas impressão sua." Draco estava desconfiado.

"Que seja. Terminou?"

Harry assentiu e então eles caminharam para o quarto de Draco.

"Tenho tudo o que vamos precisar, desde um livro de feitiços para acampamentos até alimentos duráveis."

O loiro apontou para uma mala encostada no canto do quarto. O lugar era incrivelmente limpo e cheio de livros.

"Você acha que tudo isso vai caber na mochila?" Draco o olhou incrédulo.

É claro que o loiro sabia muito pouco sobre o grifinório, até porque procurou saber muito pouco ou quase nada sobre o moreno. Todos da comunidade bruxa sabiam que o moreno tinha sido criado por trouxas, mas já haviam se passado mais de sete anos que ele vivia entre bruxos.

Talvez Harry Potter fosse retardado.

"Você é trouxa? Por Morgana, é só usar um feitiço de expansão na mochila!"

Harry corou com raiva.

"Ande, Potter, não consigo sair do lugar sem minha mão direita."

Harry achava Draco Malfoy muito chato. O loiro arranjava uma desculpa para brigar pelas mínimas coisas.

Harry já estava começando a perder sua paciência.

"Eu já estou ajudando.", Harry resmungou tentando se lembrar do feitiço de expansão de objetos. "Eu já fiz muitas coisas que você pediu, então cale a boca e arrume suas coisas logo que já estamos atrasados!"

"Está nervosinho demais, Potter." Draco olhou divertido. "Não invente de fazer nada de estúpido na floresta", Draco avisou. "Lembre-se que estou preso a você."

"Tanto faz." Harry virou os olhos. "Vamos logo."

Malfoy vasculhou suas malas atrás de seus materiais de sobrevivência. Qualquer bruxo andaria prevenido para essas situações. Menos Harry Potter, é claro. Alguns minutos demais eles estavam prontos, mas antes de fechar a mala Harry colocou em suas mãos um manto negro.

"Coloca aí dentro." O moreno evitou encará-lo. Draco não se lembrava de ver aquele manto quando estavam no quarto do moreno.

Estranho.

Decidindo não pensar mais naquilo Draco deu de ombro e então seguiu ao lado de Potter.

"Leve." Draco empurrou a mochila para Harry que resmungou.

Os corredores estavam mais escuros que o normal e a penumbra da noite fazia a pele do loiro ficar arrepiada. Draco tentava a todo custo ignorar o pavor que estava começando a sentir. Pela primeira vez no dia ele percebeu que teria que ficar muito perto de Potter e provavelmente dormir ao seu lado.

Merlin só poderia estar pregando uma piada.

Draco estava com raiva, muita raiva.

Harry não estava muito diferente. Sua coragem grifinória não parecia muito forte agora que eles estavam na frente da porta da saída, indo em direção do causador de todos os seus males, se preparando para ser abandonado no coração da Floresta dos Dragões com Draco Malfoy.

Ambos se entreolharam antes de empurrar o portão de ferro.

* * *

**N/A: **Irei postar novas capítulos todo domingo. Agradeço muito às pessoas que comentaram. É o apoio de todos os leitores que mantém essa fic viva.

_Scopum in Conspectu_ = Alvo na Mira

**No próximo capítulo:**

_Eles estavam perdidos._

_Draco perdeu as contas de quantas vezes eles já haviam passado por aquela mesma que árvore que ele havia marcado. Potter ainda achava que sabia para onde estava indo. O loiro só queria saber em que lugar o moreno havia aprendido a ser tão confiante e orgulhoso._

_"Eu já disse que sei para onde estamos indo!", Harry gritou pela milésima vez. Além de todos os problemas que eles tinham Harry parecia estar começando a enlouquecer. Falar sozinho era o primeiro sinal de insanidade, a segunda era a automutilação._

_Se Potter não parar logo de morder os lábios com tanta força eles irão sangrar._

_"Porque está me olhando assim, Malfoy? Perdeu alguma coisa?"_

_Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram. Sim ele havia visto alguma coisa, mas bem atrás de Potter._

_"Não olhe para trás. Não faça escândalo.", Draco sussurrou. "Apenas corra."_

_Harry não sabia o que fazer e não estava entendendo nada; os sussurros do loiro eram inaudíveis. Mas Harry não tinha muito que fazer, porque seu braço estava sendo puxado com tanta força que Harry só teve tempo de correr ao seu lado. Quando olhou para trás entendeu a delicada situação em que se encontravam. Por causa disso de seus lábios só saíram xingamento. _

_**To be continue...**_


	3. Capítulo Segundo: Animal de Estimação

**The Calling**

Could It Be Harder

_You left me with goodbye and open arms__  
__A cut so deep I don't deserve__  
__Well, you were always invincible in my eyes__  
__The only thing against us now it time_

* * *

Capítulo Segundo: Animal de Estimação

O banheiro era pequeno e tinha cheiro de urina por todos os lados. A matriarca da família Malfoy controlou sua vontade de prender a respiração. Narcissa sabia que o que estava fazendo era necessário. Olhou para os lados, se certificando de que ninguém a havia seguido ou provavelmente esperando que ninguém houvesse notado o lugar inóspito que a sangue-puro havia entrado. Existia uma espécie de naustagia ao se ver em um lugar tão nojento e sujo quanto um banheiro público. Bateu a varinha três vezes em cima da privada que rapidamente se levantou. Narcissa torceu o nariz antes de ser puxada cano abaixo.

SERVIÇO PÚBLICO DE NOVA YORK: MAGIAS E AÇÕES

A placa era enorme e brilhava constantemente.

Olhou para suas vestes. Sete dias de viagem dentro de um_ navio moderno_ lhe deram tempo para que se preparasse para o encontro com Lucius. Seu coração batia descompassado, mas nada afetou sua expressão confiante. A angustia, o desespero e a necessidade do encontro corroíam sua alma. Seus sapatos eram barulhentos. Todos viraram em sua direção e pareciam cochichar. Já estava acostumada a ser o centro das atenções, mas nunca sentira-se tão nua em frente a tantos espectadores. Seu vestido era simples, o cabelo estava solto pela primeira vez em anos. A senhora Malfoy se sentia bonita, mas ao mesmo tempo despida. Uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos levantou seus olhos em compreensão. Esta era a secretária do Departamento Público-Bruxo de Nova York.

O Ministério da Magia de Londres nunca desconfiaria que seu marido estaria trabalhando em um lugar tão simples. Muito menos que usaria um nome falso e seu antigo sobrenome.

"Preciso falar com Brutus Rosier." Narcissa tentou soar um pouco menos arrogante, mas sua voz saiu cheia de desprezo. A senhora de cabelos grisalhos acenou com simpatia, mas suas mãos tremiam. Narcissa não poderia se importar menos.

"O senhor Rosier se encontra em reunião com alguns funcionários." A mulher mais velha tremeu diante do olhar enviesado da matriarca. "Mas eu poderia facilmente contatá-lo."

"Diga-lhe que sua esposa está aqui."

Demorou alguns minutos. O telefone trouxa era lento e poderia ser facilmente ignorado. Nunca entendeu porque os americanos tinham essa paixão pelas coisas trouxas e as adaptava ao seu estilo de vida. Países do, considerado, novo mundo eram estranhos. Seus lábios tremeram quando alguém do outro lado do telefone atendeu. Não dava para escutar a voz, a pessoa falava muito baixo. O relógio no teto indicava que a tarde já estava acabando.

"Senhora Rosier?" A mulher mais velha chamou sua atenção. "Pode subir essas escadas até o terceiro andar. O senhor Brutus Rosier estará lá em alguns minutos." A loira não perdeu tempo lhe agradecendo; fitou a secretária por alguns instantes antes de fazer uma pequena reverência, apesar de um pouco contrariada.

O escritório era extremamente precário e sem muita assistência. Com certeza estava vivendo uma vida miserável deste lado do mundo sem o glamour de seu sobrenome, dinheiro e fama. Aquela maldita guerra havia acabado com sua família e ela sabia que só poderia culpa à Voldemort por ludibriar a mente de seu amante e levá-lo para seu lado. Nunca aceitou aquela vida de caça aos trouxas, sangues-ruins e traidores de sangue. Narcissa só queria viver bem, cuidar de sua família e ensinar aos seus filhos os verdadeiros valores de uma sociedade privilegiada.

Uma pequena poltrona vermelha chamou sua atenção. Aproximou-se cuidadosamente do objeto inanimado poucos segundos antes de levar o maior susto que tivera em toda sua vida. "Cissy!" Um par de braços lhe envolveram em carinho e saudades.

"Lucius." Sua voz saiu mais branda que a de seu marido, talvez até mais controlada. Ele estava parecendo um mendigo. Em seus olhos só havia desespero. "Finalmente te encontrei." Então a matriarca deixou-se levar pelo abono do abraço. Eram apenas dois seres humanos sujos e perdidos no mundo, cujos corpos já haviam se unido várias vezes em uma mesma existência.

"E Draco? Não pôde vir?" Narcissa conseguia ouvir a sinceridade por trás de sua voz, seu coração batia descompassado escondia seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Mesmo após duas décadas de casamento, nunca conseguiu contá-lo que realmente o amava. Sua voz se descontrolou ligeiramente com a resposta. "Está treinando para ser Auror." O choque atingiu em cheio o loiro, mas não estava realmente surpreso. Suspirou vencido.

"Como conseguiram convencer o Ministério de que ele não estava envolvido com o Lord das Trevas? A marca negra junto com o testemunho de alunos que o detestavam deveria lhe valer Askaban." Malfoy continuou amargurado. "Se aquele maldito Potter não tivesse testemunhado contra mim, teria comprado todos os juízes fácil."

"Está tudo bem, querido." Narcissa afagou suas costas. Involuntariamente Lucius se encostou em seu ombro. "Logo que terminar o curso de Auror, Draco virá atrás de nós. Deixei tudo por conta de Winky."

* * *

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram. "Que merda de lugar é esse?"

"Certo, você sabe que aqui não é a Floresta dos Dragões. Onde estamos, Malfoy?"

"Porque você supõe que eu iria saber? A não ser que as portas mudem de lugar, o Senhor Hosters só pode estar brincando!", Draco reclamou tentando entender em que tipo de sala eles haviam ido parar. O lugar parecia mais um jardim. Harry coçou a cabeça antes de sair correndo.

"Cuidado com meu braço, seu idiota!", reclamou. Mas Draco não estava realmente se importando, preferia que Harry se perdesse para poder culpá-lo mais tarde.

"Para onde você espera ir andando sempre em círculos?"

Eles estavam perdidos.

Draco perdeu as contas de quantas vezes eles já haviam passado por aquela mesma que árvore que ele havia marcado. Potter ainda achava que sabia para onde estava indo. O loiro só queria saber em que lugar o moreno havia aprendido a ser tão confiante e orgulhoso.

"Eu já disse que sei para onde estamos indo!", Harry gritou pela milésima vez. Além de todos os problemas que eles tinham Harry parecia estar começando a enlouquecer. Falar sozinho era o primeiro sinal de insanidade, a segunda era a automutilação.

Se Potter não parar logo de morder os lábios com tanta força eles irão sangrar.

"Porque está me olhando assim, Malfoy? Perdeu alguma coisa?"

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram. Sim ele havia visto alguma coisa, mas bem atrás de Potter.

"Não olhe para trás. Não faça escândalo", Draco sussurrou. "Apenas corra."

Harry não sabia o que fazer e não estava entendendo nada; os sussurros do loiro eram inaudíveis. Mas Harry não tinha muito que fazer, porque seu braço estava sendo puxado com tanta força que Harry só teve tempo de correr ao seu lado. Quando olhou para trás entendeu a delicada situação em que se encontravam. Por causa disso de seus lábios só saíram xingamento.

Eles tinham que encontrar uma saída, qualquer coisa. Um buraco se abriu sobre seus pés. Uma luz muito brilhante saia de dentro do buraco fazendo com que Harry praguejasse. Malfoy agradeceu mentalmente por não ter xingado alto o suficiente para alguém ouvir quando algo pesado de jogou em cima dele, empurrando-o para junto de Potter. "Pansy!"

"Draquenho!", ela exclamou. A loira, apesar de pesada, era muito magra e com dotes bem distribuídos. Se Malfoy não tivesse certeza que a amava como uma irmã, certamente se casaria com ela. Empurrou-a para longe enquanto limpava suas vestes. Deu uma olhada de esgueira em Potter, constatando que ele mordia os lábios para segurar a risada. As pessoas que estavam esperando-os não fizeram o mesmo e caíram na gargalhada. Draco nunca havia se sentido tão constrangido publicamente. Fuzilou a loira com os olhos antes de perceber o pobretão Weasley caído no chão, sendo puxado pelo braço direito. _Hilário!_ Pelo menos ele não era o único que sofria publicamente.

"Colbe Hosters! Cuide desse patinho!", a professora puxou Weasley para cima pela orelha. "E os senhores estavam fazendo o que? Estão atrasados.", a morena fuzilou os garotos. Malfoy apenas virou-se sem emoções para a direção da mulher mais velha, caminhou em sua direção, ouvindo os gemidos de Potter. "Se apressem!"

"O que foi aquilo antes? Como já tem dragões por aqui?" Os professores deram um sorrisinho malicioso, mesmo que Hosters parecesse estar fazendo uma careta. Os alunos ficaram pálidos. Harry não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

"Ora, era tudo uma ilusão. Só queríamos nos divertir com vocês." A boca de Draco secou e ele sentiu uma imensa vontade de socar aquele sorriso maldito dos lábios da professora. Todos já estavam com suas mochilas nas costas. Era só uma questão de tempo para que eles começassem seu _tour. _Malfoy não conseguia parar de pensar o quanto seria desconfortável estar no mesmo ambiente que Potter separados por uma distância absurdamente pequena.

"Não achei a menor graça!", Draco reclamou.

Biancine balançou seus cabelos enquanto ria maniacamente, Hosters apertava os olhos, contrariado, Weasley tentava cobrir o vermelhão de suas orelhas, Pansy ajustava seu salto – não, Draco não sabia o porquê de ela usar algo desconfortável e que logo quebrará. Biancine não deixou que ninguém comentasse nada, lançou um feitiço que fez com que uma espécie de barreira derretesse e uma grandiosa floresta de troncos escuros surgisse; um cheiro forte de lama e musgo o atingiu. Harry sentiu seu braço ser puxado e um pequeno rastro de magia o atingir fazendo seus pelos eriçarem – entendeu que essa era a maneira do corpo de Draco se livrar da tensão. Apertou a mão presa de Malfoy com sua mão esquerda, o loiro arregalou os olhos, mas não comentou nada. _Talvez apavorado demais discutir. _

"Não espero que muitos saiam vivo e espero realmente que os fracos desfaleçam", Biancine falou com a voz grave. "Estou deixando-os fazer as coisas a sua maneira. A floresta irá oferecer todos os desafios, medicamentos, alimentos e produtos que necessitam; não se preocupem." O comentário não aliviou o pavor de Draco, mas ele apertou sua varinha por entre os dedos um pouco mais confiante. Confiava em seus conhecimentos sobre poções, medicamentos, animais e plantas, mas duvidava que conseguiria sobreviver com criaturas das trevas que certamente viveriam lá dentro – naquele momento Draco desejou que Harry Potter fosse sua salvação. "Existe uma estrada de pedra escondida em cada ponto em que vocês estiverem, encontrem-na e cheguem à torre de mármore vivos." Um brilho doentio surgiu nos olhos da professora.

"Ah, existirão três paradas em que seus talentos serão testados. Quanto eu terminar de contar até cinco, cada dupla será arremessada como uma bala de canhão para uma das extremidades da floresta e abandonada lá", Senhor Horters informou com severidade. "E tomem cuidado." Draco perguntou-se se não poderia desistir agora. O aperto da mão de Harry dizia que não. Agora já era tarde e não poderia mais fugir.

"Um."

Draco poderia jurar que vira uma cobra fina e cinzenta se mexer no meio dos matos e sibilava algo para Potter.

"Dois."

Uma cobra de imagem fumegante deslizou para junto de Harry coltando cinzas por onde passava e zombou de sua situação. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o animal se enrolou em suas pernas e prendeu os dentes em sua perna.

"Três."

Malfoy pulou com nojo e tentou esconder seu olhar de pavor; já bastava a vergonha que estava passando estando preso a Potter.

"Quatro."

Harry tentou entender o que se passava na cabeça do loiro, mas não conseguiu descobrir nenhuma pista; seu olhar era gelo puro.

"Cinco."

Um puxão em seus pés, cabeça e umbigo os deixou enjoados, as cores e os rostos assustados se espremeram e um forte baque fez suas têmporas doerem.

Pronto, agora começava a diversão.

Pelo menos, era isso o que Harry pensava e Draco não queria acreditar de tão pálido que estava, mas Harry não comentou nada.

"Enfim, chegamos", Harry anunciou. Draco virou-se irritado.

"Claro, vamos comemorar estarmos no meio do nada!" A voz de Draco ecoou pela floresta e até mesmo os pequenos animais tremeram. Harry revirou os olhos com sua dramaticidade. Olhou para baixo e viu a cobra ainda enrolada, com os dentes afundados em sua pele. Fez uma careta.

"O que diabos é você? Tem um sotaque engraçado."

Draco virou-se para ver com quem Harry sibilava e lembrou-se da cobra. Afastou-se e ficou em uma distancia segura. Sacou a varinha

"Para de falar com esse animal nojento e vamos correr. A estrada deve estar por perto!" Draco sacou sua varinha e em nenhum momento a libertou. Harry deu de ombro e jogou o animal para longe. Não é como se ele fosse fã de animais perigosos. Mas rapidamente o animal se recuperou do choque com o chão e se arrastou novamente até a perna do moreno.

"Sai daqui!" Harry balançou sua perna de um lado para o outro tentando se livrar do bicho que não parava de tentar comê-lo.

"Potter!", Draco gritou com raiva tentando puxá-lo. "Eu vou matá-la se você não se livrar dela logo!" Harry o olhou com raiva.

"A culpa não é minha! Esse animal é que enlouqueceu!" Draco se preparou para matá-la. Ao perceber seu movimento perigoso com a varinha o animal sibilou algo para Harry que olhou para si mesmo com desespero.

"PARE!", Harry esperneou alto. Draco pulou com o grito e perguntou irritado:

"O que foi agora?!" O olhar maluco de Potter era perturbador.

"Ela ameaçou me matar com um veneno mortal!" Draco sorriu sarcasticamente.

"E daí?" Harry o fuzilou com o olhar. "Então, o que sugere, Pottah?" Harry tentou pensar em algo. Então, a cobra subiu pelo seu abdômen sibilando algo e Harry congelou.

"Ela quer ir conosco." Draco bateu o pé.

"Não mesmo!"

Harry não sabia mais o que fazer, então recorreu a sua coragem grifinória. Respirou algumas vezes contando até três a ponto de jogar o animal. Draco percebeu a irritação do animal que parecia a ponto de matar o idiota grifinório.

"Espere!" Harry parou petrificado quando Draco gritou.

"O que é?" Harry estava realmente entrando em desespero.

"Leve esse animal conosco, mas não a quero junto de mim!" Harry concordou sentindo o aperto do cobra se afrouxando de seu corpo. Estava aliviado e enfim livre do perigo. _Por enquanto. _

"Não tenha medo dela, Malfoy. Ela não quer te fazer mal." Harry apelou tentando relaxar o loiro também e recolhendo toda sua coragem colocou o animal em seu pescoço. Graças a Merlin a cobra _de repente _parecia mais domesticável. "Ela pediu para passear conosco. Ela nem deve ser tão ruim assim. Ela até parece pequena e indefesa agora." Draco arregalou os olhos. _Indefesa? _Draco apertou os olhos em direção a cobra e ele podia jurar que a viu sorrir em sua direção, claramente lhe provocando a boicotá-la.

"É apenas a droga de um Cinzal. Nem é um animal de verdade!", Draco resmungou tentando livrar-se das folhas com um feitiço de limpeza, mas não funcionou. Provavelmente estavam sendo vigiados e pior, tendo seus feitiços limitados pela segurança mágica. _Maldição! _Só estavam deixando as coisas piores para eles.

"Como assim?", Harry perguntou confuso. Draco se controlou para não revirar os olhos quando o moreno perguntou algo tão trivial. Qualquer garoto bruxo deveria conhecer o mínimo de criaturas mágicas, mas parece que Harry havia dormido nessa aula.

"Cinzal, animal formado pela mistura de fogo mágico e substância mágica. Provavelmente criado por humanos. Algum engraçadinho o produziu para assustar as pessoas", Draco explicou. "Sorte nossa ela ter gostado de você", Draco zombou. A cobra sibilou perigosamente e Harry teve que acalmá-la.

"Mas, isso não é um Ashwinder?" Draco estava começando a ficar impaciente.

"Mesma coisa para dois nomes diferentes."

"Ah!"

"Podemos ir agora?", Draco insistiu olhando para o chão atrás de alguma pista relevante. Harry o pressionou e depois de Draco ter ameaçado azará-lo Harry prosseguiu com a cobra ainda em seu pescoço.

Recorrendo a maneira trouxa, Harry usou um galho para limpar o chão. Draco abaixou ao seu lado – não queria recorrer a práticas tão bárbaras, mas como estavam tendo que se limitarem a esses atos resolveu ajudar. A cobra rapidamente dormiu em cima do moreno. A floresta não era nada silenciosa, ouvia-se de tudo lá dentro, desde piados à rugidos. Draco tentou não pensar nisso e se jogou em seu trabalho silencioso. A partir daí nenhum dos dois sabiam o que conversar e Draco desejava que tudo permanecesse assim.

"Aqui!", Harry gritou alegre. "Encontrei a estrada, é pela esquerda." Harry apontou na direção correta de maneira orgulhosa, parecia até que havia acabado de descobrir uma maneira de derrotar Voldemort. Draco não iria parabenizá-lo por isso, de jeito nenhum.

"Vamos logo." Harry se perguntou se a viagem inteira Draco ficaria de mau-humor e o irritando constantemente.

"Tudo bem." Harry o seguiu desanimado, mas com um plano em mente. Começaria a usar táticas para se aproximar de Draco e se tornar amigo dele. Com certeza Cinzal o ajudaria. Olhou de relança para a cobra que parecia entender seu pensamento e ronronava de uma maneira estranha. Afinal, ela era uma cobra e não um gato.

* * *

**N/A: **Não sei o que fazer comigo.

Sou um má pessoa. D:

Por favor, comentem.


End file.
